User's store data in database systems to organize large amounts of data. There are many commercially available database systems that have tools to help users to store, organize, and retrieve data of interest. In a database system, users access the database by making requests to access the database. The requests can be to read, write, or modify data in the database. In certain database implementations, a user can generate requests in batches. A batch is a group or set of requests. Batch requests allow a user to submit a single request transaction, and cause the database to access multiple different records. Thus, batches allow for much greater access efficiency for the user.
In certain applications with database systems, a user generates multiple batch requests for a database system to process, and the requests are queued and processed one at a time. The database system architecture may allow for multiple different processing managers to operate in parallel, by receiving and processing different requests. However, when the managers access jobs from the same batch, collisions can occur. A collision refers to a scenario when multiple managers attempt to lock the same resource when processing a job. The collisions traditionally require one manager to wait for the resource to become available before another manager can access it. Thus, even when a database system architecture allows for parallel processing managers to operate in parallel on batch jobs, the fact that the jobs are in batches can prevent actual parallel operations. The lack of parallelism can exist even when there are hardware processing resources available to perform the operations.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.